Antennas for television reception, otherwise known as over the air (OTA) antennas, are well known and routinely used to receive television broadcast signals. Televisions generally include a built-in tuner or an external tuner (e.g., set top box). The OTA antenna can be connected to the tuner (e.g., built-in or external). In some instances, the OTA antenna can be configured to amplify OTA signals. These OTA antenna are useful in rural settings where incoming signals require amplification.
Although cable television services have displaced the need for OTA antennas, consumers are now opting to replace cable television services with more cost-effective internet-based streaming services, such as Hulu and Netflix. However, one perceived disadvantage of internet-based streaming services relates to the inability to watch local programming (e.g., local news) provided by local broadcast stations. Since OTA antennas can receive OTA signals associated with local programming, consumers of internet-based streaming services are opting to invest in OTA antennas.